dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shoemaker/Guides
Guide Leveling up shoemaker is not very hard in the low levels, if you know the right technique. ; the technique for lvl 1-20 : ---- # Buy white Gob wool and white gob leather in the general store(this costs around 2kk for 100.) # make small gob boots (this is the most cheap way, because of al boots give 10 xp, and it doesn't matter what boots you make) # Keep doing this till level 20! # There are many different crafts which are all decent to level up on here. Kluhs Boots and Sandals of intelligence are good options. Regular gobball Leather is always in high supply, and prices on walnut wood are decent. Black Gobbly Leather can be a bit pricey as well, due to being used in many other start professions (same for the White Gobbly Wool). The other options for a cheap craft is small strengthish belts. -Twist- # If you have access to a miner for Iron or Coppery Stone, Small Nimblish Belt, Small Strengthish Belt, Small Vitalish Belt are 1 leather + 1 ore. Then, crush for runes or sell to NPC? I recommend Runes as you will generally get more money for that. # Since v1.20, you can craft piwi set sandals and belts from 1 piwi feather and 1 sesame seed. ; lvl 20+ : ---- This had still worked for me until lvl 30 yet it is pretty expensive costing me 60kk-100kk. It took me over 1k white gobbly leathers and white gobbly wools. -Enu God- Unfortunately, many of the 3 slot crafts can be cost prohibitive depending on your supply of Boar Leather/Ores. If you have high access to Copper/Tin/Boar hairs, you can make Satisfaction boots. This will eat through the ore very quickly though, and will work out to be more expensive in the long run. Going around the boar area in astrub can yeild some leathers for cheap. From here on out, it can be a struggle. -Twist- Another way to make xp without losing money: make lucky belts (4 Black gobbly leather, 2 Copper) and trade 100 for a small intelligence scroll. If you buy your leather and copper at a good price, you will be able to earn the money you spent in resources (ex: 400x50 kamas + 200x30 kamas = 26.000 kamas, you sell the scroll for 30.000 kamas and you repeat the thing) But the weight and the number of resources may make this technique long and hard. (Of course this depends of the current price of scrolls and resources) ; lvl 1-60 : Don't bother with any crafts using Boar leather, it is just too expensive. The situation on your server might be unique but usually it isn't. Forget getting your own boar leather, you'll be level 199 before you have enough boar leather to level your profession. Basically from level 1-60 the best method is make small strengthish belt. It cost 1 white gob leather and 1 iron. This method is best if you are a high level miner but even if you just bought the materials, it is the cheapest method and thus fastest method. ; lvl 1-60 : An alternative to the above method. Crafting intelligence sandals os probably a little more expensive since you will require 7 normal gob leather. However, the difference should not be that big since gob leather is the cheapest ressources you can use. So where is the difference ? It lies in afterwards transformation. While small strengthish belt won't enable you to get lots of runes, intelligence sandals can be crushed for a fair amount of ine runes which you can sell for a good price. ; lvl 60-65 and more : Make tons of Tot belts, they are the easiest way to make xp, and shattering this item will give you valuable runes (Sell the Cri, keep the Vi for shoemagus). It's the cheapest way to level up to the end. Remember, 2 slot recipes doesn't give any experience if you go over level 60. Note: You can try to sell belts too. But runes sell faster. Alot faster.